


The Last Wish

by Magyareagle



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, F/M, Fix-It, Last wish, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers, Wonder Woman is Smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyareagle/pseuds/Magyareagle
Summary: In 1984, faced with the prospect of losing Steve a second time, Diana makes a different wish, and in doing so relegates both superheroes and rogue gods alike into the realm of legend and mythology.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Last Wish

  
**_The Last Wish_ **   


Have you ever stopped to wonder just how horrible it would be, to live in a world of gods and heroes?

If you were not a hero or villain yourself, but a simple human trying to live a peaceful life at a time when the world could literally end on any day? 

Where heroes and villains alike were untouchable by the hands of mortals?

I suppose you haven’t. 

The only monsters in your world are the mortal kind. Capable of great acts of cruelty, but ultimately vulnerable to the same inexorable hand of time that limits your own time on earth.

It is comforting isn’t it?

Perhaps not, but then again, you haven’t lived in the world I first described. 

I did, once upon a time. 

There was a time when the whims of gods directed the fate of man, when Ares himself put weapons into the hands of humanity during the First Great War. 

But as I lived, as I loved, as I lost, I saw humanity tear itself apart again, and again. 

I saw heroes and villains alike, rise and fall, and rise again. Untouchable by mere mortals.

Through a Second Great War, through the horror of countless conflicts stirred by gods, eventually I came to realize that the problem wasn’t humanity.

It was us. 

So when it came time, in the year 1984, to decide whether to continue living my life as an immortal, protecting this world but doomed to an eternity of loneliness, or to live it as a mortal woman, beloved but unable to protect those I loved, I was torn. 

I knew what the hero was supposed to do, what choice  _ I _ was supposed to make. 

But I found I couldn’t bring myself to kill the man I loved with the power of a single wish.

So I wondered, was there truly no other way?

I felt the weight of despair, and thought  _ “If only I had never existed, if only there had never been an Ares, a Zeus, a Cheetah, no Maxwell Lord?” _

It was in the moment of that darkness and sorrow that I realized that within those melancholy thoughts was the solution I had been looking for.

I had the power to create a world where there never was an Ares, never was a Cheetah, never was a Wonder Woman. 

So even as Steve begged me to undo the wish, I decided to make another one. 

A more powerful one, one that would prevent any wishes from ever being made again. 

It has been said that there is nothing more powerful than the power of the last wish. 

If that was true, then what could be more powerful than a wish that would force itself to be the last one ever granted?

So I closed my eyes and decided.

I wished for a world without gods, without superhuman heroes, without untouchable villains. 

I wished for a world where the hope we inspired could live on, but without the damage our endless wars caused for those trapped without our powers.

I wished for a life, a mortal life, with Steve Trevor at my side, even if it meant consigning myself, my aunts, my mother, even Zeus himself, to the realm of fiction. 

I know some would call me selfish, no better than the villains I fought. 

But let me ask you, how many people suffered and died due to our mere existence? 

How many tragedies have we added to the suffering of humanity? 

And more important of all, how many have we truly saved?

Because here is where the irony of it all comes to light. It is said that only a truly selfless wish can bring about true change.

And though I thought the wish was selfish, it seems the Dreamstone thought otherwise.

I was willing to sacrifice myself to live upon a page, if it meant being with Steve.

In doing so, I inadvertently freed the Dreamstone from ever being used again.

I do not know what entity was trapped within the stone, only that it granted my wish in a way I could not have foreseen.

It happened in the blink of an eye. At first I didn’t know what to make of it, whether anything had changed at all.

But as I looked around I realized something.

Steve was still standing before me, but the city around us was no longer in chaos.

The first thing I heard was some boy saying “That’s a great costume you got miss!”

And then I noticed the newspaper stand, with a comic book showing me fighting the very foes I had just been preparing to face.

Steve looked dumbfounded as well. He was dressed in a suit, an open briefcase lying on the ground at his feet.

He looked at me in astonishment, and then disbelief.

If you were expecting some grand romantic scene straight out of a movie, then I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed. Steve always was big on duty. 

“What the hell have you done Diana?” he asked harshly. 

I’ll admit that stung, just a little.

“What I had to, Steve,” I said defiantly, looking him in the eye.

It devolved from there. 

I would even go as far as to say it was our first real fight.

We only stopped when we were interrupted by a policeman, balding and pudgy at the waist, who finally decided to step in when our argument started drawing a crowd.

“Now look here Mister, I can see why you're upset with the missus traipsing around all over the city dressed like that. Borderline public indecency. But you two are startin’ to disturb the peace, and my coffee break”

“Excuse me?” I said incredulously. “We are not married.”

The officer had the gall to raise an eyebrow, as he picked up a pair of passports from the briefcase. 

“Really? You coulda’ fooled me. Because it says right here the two of you are married, unless he isn’t Mr. Stephen Trevor, and you aren’t Mrs. Diana Trevor. In which case I’ll have to take you both in for questioning and possibly charge you with fraud. Now wouldn’t that be a real shame?”

I am embarrassed to say it was Steve who regained his footing first.

But then again, he did grow up in the world of men. That’s the  _ only  _ reason.

“Uh, no sir. That won’t be necessary, sir. I just wasn’t expecting my wife to show up in costume at work. She’s an actress.”

“Figured, only a big budget movie could afford a costume like that. I’ll let the two of you off with a warning. Missus, don’t go botherin’ your husband at work, don’t want to leave a poor impression on his bosses."

"As for you, Mr. Trevor, try to take your arguments somewhere a bit more private next time, I could hear the two of you a half a block away.”

“Thank you officer, for letting us off” I responded. 

As he moved to turn away, I couldn’t help but ask one last question. “But how did you know we were married?”

“The only people who argue like you two are old couples, and judging by your age, you both married young.”

The officer chuckled and gave Steve a wink “ ‘Sides, I have a soft spot for feisty women. You should see my wife, now there’s a real spitfire, makes your Missus Trevor look as meek as a lamb in comparison”.

Well, I’ll spare you the details of how we tried to find our way home, to an apartment we didn’t know existed, with only a pair of keys and a bill as our only clues, and of how we spent the next few weeks getting used to our new life, and all the changes to history my wish had made.

But eventually we found our footing

Our first child was born a year later, in 1985, and shortly after that we moved to Israel for a couple of years.

Why Israel you ask?

Well, not long after Steve and I had settled in, I donated some of my eggs to my dear friend Irit, who had been having trouble conceiving. 

We wanted her daughter Gal to meet her half sister, who had been born just a couple of months earlier.

Besides, we thought it would be a nice vacation, as well as a good place as any to start our much belated honeymoon.

I’ll admit fate seems to have a sense of irony, as little Gal not only wound up looking more like me than my own daughter, but eventually became an actress, who played me, when they made a movie about Steve and I. 

Now how could they have known about that old world you ask? Well, let’s just say that I happened to know a talented director named Patty and leave it at that. 

Though she did make a few changes I didn’t fully approve of, particularly to the sequel… But that’s Hollywood for you. 

I suppose there is one final thing, I ought to tell you before I go.

It seems Steve and I weren’t the only ones who remembered.

I don’t know which of us was more shocked the day we got an angry phone call from my mother, demanding an explanation for why her island had vanished. 

But that’s a story for another day.


End file.
